


Angel's selfish love

by Lady_heartless



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sorry Simmi T-T but it's easy write angst with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_heartless/pseuds/Lady_heartless
Summary: He had loved her, in the altruistic and whole that only an angel is capable of, but he realized too late that that feeling was like a knife: the body started to bleed when it was removed. And he removed it, making her bleed.His love was flawless but frail like a castle of cards, but now it was destroyed and what remained was nothing.
Relationships: Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon/main character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Angel's selfish love

**Author's Note:**

> Read and suffer *evil laughter in back ground*

Humans and angels weren't meant to be.   
His words, once warm of affection and love, were now cold stab in the heart: I can't love you anymore. Five words never hurt a person so much. She couldn't believe that, to say those, was right the man -angel- who swore his love to her. His voice was low and full of pain, but she didn't know if he suffered for himself, for her or for them. Tears rolled down her cheeks and Simeon stretched his hand -bloody hands, dirty of her pain- to wipe them away, she turned the head. The angel saw sorrow in her eyes, sorrow for his words and that gesture was more hurtful than a slap, but he knew he deserved it. He had loved her, in the altruistic and whole that only an angel is capable of, but he realized too late that that feeling was like a knife: the body started to bleed when it was removed. And he removed it, making her bleed.  
His love was flawless but frail like a castle of cards, but now it was destroyed and what remained was nothing.

  
The hidden selfishness of an angel: he loved her, but she wasn't worthy of losing his home, worthy of falling from the grace. It's for the best, he continued to repeat to himself, but these words were now so weak before her tears. "You promised to never hurt me, Simeon, then why are you saying this?" she accused him and he defended with a feeble:"You can't understand...". Humans and angels were never meant to be together: they were too different and love couldn't overcome them. And Simeon understood this now, to the cost of his heart. "This is your usual excuse when we talk about happenings outside my normal life. If only you had more faith in me and you told me, I'm sure I'd understand" she chuckled bitterly with a hint of cynism, "But this isn't possible, right? Humans and angels are too different to fully understand each other". "The love between an angel and God can't be understood not by humans or angels" he murmured. Her lips -the same lips that loved kissed his until he was breathless- were now spitting cruel and painful words. But Simeon felt he deserved them and was willing to bear the sorrow because he regretted his choices. He regretted loving her because that feeling was a double-edged blade that made bled both. "I'm sorry to love you, I'm sorry because I'm hurting you, but I can't help. My love for you is big, but..." he said, but she interrupted him: "But your love for God is bigger, isn't it? Since I was a child they taught me angels were born to adore God... I've been a fool to think you could love me the same. At this point, I wonder if you truly loved me".

He did, he really loved her, but he wasn't ready to lost everything for a human.   
He didn't answer, knowing that if he would have denied it, she would have questioned where was his love, and not receiving an answer she left him with one last quote, full of bitterness:"Differently from you, I don't regret my feelings for you; but I want you to know this: I was ready to do everything for you, anything if you would have asked, that's the love of a human when they fall for someone. Don't forget this Simeon: we ask in return as much as we are ready to offer. Remember this the next time you fall in love with a human".  
Simeon composed façade faded into nothingness, crumbling on his knees with teary eyes as soon she left. He wouldn't be able to love someone as much as her, not now and not in thousands of years. His shoulders trembled uncontrollably as his crying became more desperate. The love of an angel was so strong that he regretted it, he blamed himself for everything. He had thought he could love her, but he wasn't ready to bear the sacrifice: greedy, he asked for everything she was willing to offer, but he gave back anything. The love of an angel was pure, but he was selfish.

That night the girl gazed at the ampoule Solomon prepared for her, remembering his words: _two drops if you want to forget your feelings for him, three if you want to erase the memories about him. But please, think about it: once you drink it, it's impossible to nullify the effects. I think you are too emotional to take a proper decision right now._  
She opened it and drank three drops, deleting everything about her beloved. It was for the best, she repeated to herself. That was the correct amendment to her -their- sin.


End file.
